I already know
by guitaristfor3v3r
Summary: Hayate and Hinagiku reminisce about the dinner they had. The next school day, they end up being partners for a class project. Little does Hinagiku know that Hayate is about to make her life a lot happier.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Number 1: Hayate the Combat Butler- "I already know"

**Author's Note:**

_This is my first fanfiction and I plan on making this fanfic a long one, with at least 5 chapters. I don't have any idea what this is going to turn into, so please don't criticize me if I do something stupid. I really like Hayate the Combat Butler and think that it's a funny manga. I DO NOT OWN HAYATE THE COMBAT BUTLER AND THIS IS A FANFIC  
_

Let's assume that this is right before Hayate goes to Greece, and before he meets with Athena. This is to make the story seem like something that would actually happen in the real manga/anime.

It seemed to be a normal day at the prestigious Hakou Academy. It was 9:00 in the morning, and the students were sitting in their classroom, socializing before class started. Nagi, being a video game and manga addict, was playing some Final Fantasy game on her PSP. Oblivious to what was going on, she was focused on leveling up her characters to learn new skills. The three student council girls were in their usual corner, talking about everyday nonsense with Izumi talking about how much she liked candy.

Meanwhile, Hayate, our unlucky protagonist, was sitting at his desk, deep in thought. Usually, Hayate was surrounded by his classmates, interested in learning about his past and what cool things he did, like playing mahjong with gangsters. Today, Hayate was feeling strange, as if his stomach was churning for some reason even though he didn't eat anything "abnormal". He was thinking about the night he had yesterday.

"Wow, I never thought Hinagiku-san had a good mood!" thought Hayate jokingly, with the smiley face he puts on when he's happy.

"This was probably the first time Hinagiku-san didn't get mad at me or hit me. Maybe I'm a super-skilled waiter… or maybe there's something else," thought Hayate.

"Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about Hinagiku-san when I have her…" sighed Hayate.

Meanwhile, the student council trio were looking at Hayate, wondering if anything was wrong with him.

"Hey look, Hayate looks a bit down," said Miki, the blue-haired one.

"Maybe he's having love problems!" exclaimed Izumi, who was perpetually full of energy.

"Girls, look at this!" whispered Risa, with a wise look. "It seems that Hina is also by herself today, and it looks like she's trying to hide her blushing by pretending to read a book," said Miki. (Hearing this, Hinagiku sneezed and continued doing what Miki described.)

"Maybe Hina said something to Hayate that caused him to be like this," said Izumi, excited that something interesting was going to happen.

"Aha!" exclaimed Risa (with a flash in her eyes), "since we have to do this history project for class, how about we get Hayate and Hina to be partners?"

"That's a great idea," said Miki. "We can tell Yujiki to get them closer together!"

(The three girls go and talk to Yujiki, who was in the teacher room drinking beer)

While all of this was going on, Hinagiku was deep in thought herself, although she was a bit disturbed at her dirty mind.

"Why couldn't I tell him that I love him?" thought Hinagiku in her mind. "I have the courage to fight against pro kendo fighters, run the student council, and sit in the student council room without fainting due to the height, but how come I can't say this one sentence to Hayate?" thought Hinagiku, putting the book closer to her face to hide her blush.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and Yujiki-sensei walked in, saying "today, we will begin working on a world history partner project. I have already picked the partners at random, and the list is posted on the blackboard."

As Hayate and Hinagiku both reached the board at the same time, they looked each other in the eye and gasped in amazement, as the list read: Hayate and Hinagiku.

"Oh…just my luck," sighed Hinagiku.

"Score!" exclaimed the three student council girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Here is the second chapter to my first Fanfic. Thanks for all of the reviews (only 2...)! **

**Just to let you know, this chapter really isn't my best work, and in my opinion I think I need to work on writing stories more.**

**I decided to change the format a little to make it a bit easier to write, so this story isn't in the same format as most novels are in the standard story format. I can't write for my life, I'm just doing this for fun and getting a little practice for my AP english class.**

**I still have 1 week until school starts, so I'm still enjoying summer. Depending on certain events, I may be able to publish another chapter within a week, so stay tuned!**

**Please give my story a review! ^_^**

**EDIT 9/19:**

**So, apparently I'm unable to go on the computer for long times anymore because my parents want me to study for the SAT and the PSAT. I also want to get an 800 on the PSAT, so I can't write for a while. I will DEFINITELY have something up on October 20. It will be very good.  
**

Fanfic chapter 2 of "I already know"

A few minutes later…

Hayate and Hinagiku took their assignment papers and sat at a table to discuss their plans for the project. In the background, you can hear the class split up into groups to discuss their projects. Apparently, Nagi got paired with Wataru, so the classroom is filled with shouting over what to do. Yujiki, seeing the class busy in discussion, began reading a novel about getting rich quick at her desk.

"Hinagiku-san, it says that we have to do a report on Henry VIII, the King of England," said Hayate in his everyday happy voice.

"Um, Hayate-kun, I have to go use the bathroom right now, so can you sit tight for a bit?" said Hinagiku in a hurry.

Hayate, with confusion in his mind, thought:

"It seems that Hinagiku-san is acting a bit strange lately around me. I think this is because she might have a crush on me… oh my what am I thinking?" exclaimed Hayate as his face turned a bit red.

"I may be wrong, but it's highly likely that Hinagiku-san actually likes me. During the dinner with her, she seemed to be acting extremely awkward around me, trying to tell me something important, maybe even confessing to me! This situation occurred a few times that night, and I could tell that she looked disappointed as she left, as her usual energetic posture changed to slightly drooping as she walked away slowly."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom (which Hinagiku just went to to formulate her plan):

"This is the perfect opportunity for me to tell Hayate about my feelings. Think Hina! What will be a good way to get Hayate in a vulnerable spot?" thought Hinagiku in her head.

"Aha! I will invite Hayate over to my house to work on the project, so I can tell him then! Once we are finished with the project, on his way to the door to leave, I will tell him how I feel. This way, if something goes wrong, I can go back to the safety of my house," thought Hinagiku with a face flushed red.

"Oh, what am I thinking? Hina! You musn't be a chicken like that. I am the student council president and a master at kendo. How can I think of doing such a cowardly act? I must go and tell him directly!" exclaimed Hinagiku with a fire burning in the background…

Alas, seeing the carefree, smiling face of Hayate, Hinagiku couldn't think of bluntly confessing to Hayate in the classroom. She decided to go with her plan of inviting Hayate to her house.

Back to Hayate, thinking in his mind:

"I remember the time when I first met Hinagiku-san in Hakou Academy. At first, I thought she would be a shy, good tempered girl (Hinagiku sneezes at this). She was stuck in a tree trying to get a cat down, and I just happened to walk by. Suddenly, she decided to jump on top of me to get down, and I remember her with her daring nature, showing me that she was wearing sports underwear… but that was before she started to like me," thought Hayate, sitting in a position similar to those wise men, with his hand on his chin.

Hayate began pacing around the classroom, thinking more about Hinagiku, saying:

"I believe things started to change when Hinagiku-san started to get angry at me for any small thing I did wrong. I read in a book that sometimes when people are angry they are hiding that they really like you. I guess ouja-sama does this a lot, as she gets angry when I do things that are embarrassing for her."

5 minutes later…

Hayate was pacing around the room, a bit bored as he stopped himself from thinking about Hinagiku to avoid being attracted by her. The other students started to notice Hayate walking around the classroom randomly, so he decided to sit down and go on his cell phone to google "King Henry VIII".

"He's a king who had 7 wives (I'm too lazy to look up the real facts). Henry VIII was the king of England who separated from the Catholic Church, establishing the Anglican Church of England with him (the king) as head," said Hayate, as Hinagiku sat down at Hayate's table.

"Sorry for the wait, Hayate-kun, I just had to sort out a few problems in my head," said Hinagiku, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm glad to hear that you are fine, Hinagiku-san; but I suggest that you do not eat anything that will upset your stomach, because if you go to a public place, you may not find a bathroom," said Hayate with a wise person voice.

Hearing this, Hinagiku started getting angry, bopping him on his head with one of her beastly punches.

"Hayate, I told you that I went to the bathroom to think things out, not because my stomach had problems!" shouted Hinagiku. "Anyways, for the project, tomorrow is Saturday, so we will go to my house to work on the project together. Make sure you gather some research materials, because we will get this job done," announced Hinagiku confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Editor's Note:**

_So, the PSAT's are over and now I have much more free time. I wrote this in like 40 minutes, so it seems a bit rushed. I promise to make up for it with a much longer chapter soon, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm currently reading "Samurai Deeper Kyo", so I'm not sure if the characters in this fanfic right now match exactly with the ones in the real "Hayate the Combat Butler". _

_Also, I have no idea how to write anything about romance, so I put this story as romance/friendship since I have no experience. I may not convey the feelings of the characters well enough, but I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic. Remember to give me some reviews!_

I DO NOT OWN HAYATE THE COMBAT BUTLER.

2 hours later, at Hinagiku's house:

Hinagiku was extremely excited that Hayate would be coming over to her house. In an effort to make her room better for Hayate (the room was already clean enough), Hinagiku began stuffing all of her plush animals into her closet, taking care to not forget hiding her pink teddy bear.

"Wow, I can't believe I got Hayate to go to my house!" thought Hinagiku with an air of accomplishment. With an ambitious demeanor, Hinagiku thought, "I will definitely tell Hayate-kun my true feelings toward him tomorrow!"

The next day (Saturday morning) at Nagi's house:

"Hayate, you better not do anything to Hinagiku or let her do anything to you!" warned Nagi with that look she gives when she disproves of something.

"I won't do anything, Ojou-sama!" said Hayate with his normal happy face.

"I still have a bad feeling about this," Nagi sighed as she walked back into her mansion to play her video games on a perfect Saturday morning.

Hayate began walking to Hinagiku's house with his usual optimistic attitude, thinking about what he would do for his project and the information he learned about what he would be doing for the project. As he approached Hinagiku's tidy, medium-sized house, Hayate stopped to hear Hinagiku in a violent argument with her sister, Yujiki.

"Why can't you give me 2,000 yen for a beer?" pleaded Yujiki with eyes full of tears. She was on her knees, begging her sister to lend her money.

Seeing Hayate from the corner of her eyes, Hinagiku (who was about to give her sister "the boot") went inside the house. Moments later, she came out with 5,000 yen, saying "This is all I'm ever going to lend you for quite some while, so get out now!"

A wide smile appeared on Yujiki's face, and she quickly dashed to the nearest bar, not to be seen for a while.

"Hello there, Hinagiku-san!" greeted Hayate, in his cheerful manner.

"Hi Hayate-kun," said Hinagiku in a rather depressed way as she slowly made her way to her room, beckoning Hayate to follow her.

"You don't seem to be too happy today," Hayate said, with a look of caring on his face.

"Well," said Hinagiku, "my sister just had to come and ruin my morning. I had to use part of my college savings to get her out of the way, so we can be alone together."

"Oh my! Excuse my Hayate-kun, I have to do something and I'll be right back," Hinagiku blurted out as she ran, red-faced, into the bathroom.

"Stupid! Stupid! Why did say such a thing?" thought Hinagiku in her mind as she paced the floor.

Meanwhile…

Hayate was just sitting there, wondering what was going on. He knew that Hinagiku was probably nervous around him, and acted awkwardly whenever they were alone together. Grabbing the history textbook from a bookshelf, Hayate cleared his mind of what just happened and began focusing on what he had to do for the project.

1 minute later:

Hinagiku walked into the room and with her hands on her hips, she exclaimed, "Ok Hayate-kun, I want to have the rest of the weekend to do what I want, so we will finish this project up within two hours!"

"That's the spirit!" Hayate responded cheerfully. "I have been researching on this subject, and all we have to do is combine our knowledge and type this project up."

"Glad to hear that," responded Hinagiku, powering on her laptop.

Pressing the power button, Hinagiku was barraged by a slew of strange beeping noises coming from her machine. Frustrated by this embarrassing moment, Hinagiku immediately closed the laptop and started to worry. A person who never encounters failure, Hinagiku wasn't sure what to do now.

"Ay, it seems that your laptop isn't working, is it?" inquired Hayate in his happy tone.

"No, it's not working…" sighed Hinagiku.

The both of them stared at the laptop with that Maplestory F7 emotion (look it up if you don't know what it is lol).

"Hey, Hinagiku-san, I have an idea!" shouted Hayate excitedly. "Why don't we go to my house andt type everything up there? Ojou-sama has at least 5 computers and they are all high-end."

Hearing this, Hinagiku lit up, instantly agreeing to Hayate's invitation. As Hayate walked out the door, Hinagiku shouted, "Bye Hayate-kun, I'll see you tomorrow!"


End file.
